Prefectos
by Arladiel
Summary: CAP 5 HEEEYS! tanto tiempo jejejeje ya pus! q hacen leyendo el summary? lean el fic!
1. TU?

Prefectos  
Hermione estaba arreglando su baúl para ir a Howarts por 6º vez, estaba metiendo las túnicas, libros(ahora no eran tantos, había dejado algunas asignaturas como estudios muggles),calderos, ingredientes de pociones, artículos personales, ropa(herm ya no era la chik q esta siempre ordenada ahora era como mas.hip-hopera, bueno no tanto, pantalones a la cadera, sueltos y llenos de bolsillos y cosas así, pero nunca tanto), su discman(dumbledore les dio permiso para poder escuchar música), maquillaje y demases. -Herms, ya nos vamos, apúrate!!! -Ya voy ma'_gritaba hermione a su madre mientras corría escaleras abajo y le pedía a su padre q le bajara el baúl  
  
Ya frente al expreso de Howarts.  
  
Hermione se dirigía a el tren cuando, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, choca con alguien q hace salir hacia atrás junto con su baul y la jaula de su nueva lechuza "oscuridad" (le puso así pq es completamente negra y tenia los ojos grises como dos estrellas(N/A q poética soy ^^U)) -ARRGG!! Eso dolió-se quejaba desde el suelo -Lo siento estaba distraido y. ¿Granger? -¿Malfoy?, ten mas cuidado por donde caminas -Si, Si tu tambien, y ¿donde estan los otros dos integrantes del trio fantastico? -Ya callate Malfoy, ellos vendran después y.no tengo pq darte explicaciones- Malfoy se quedo callado y en ves de responderle una pesades como ella esperaba le dijo -Ohhh veo q has cambiado mucho tu estilo últimamente Granger -Si, y con tu permiso me voy retirando pq mis amigos me deben estar buscando y no tengo intenciones de seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.  
  
En el banquete de Howarts.  
  
-Srta. Granger después de cenar dirigase al despacho del director la contraseña es "ranas de chocolate"-despues de eso la prof MacGonagall se retiro de la mesa de Gryffindor dejando a una muy confundida Hermione -¿Para q te necesitara Dumbledore?. Le pregunto Ron -Ni idea, pero sera mejor q me vaya o sino llegare tarde Cuando entraba al despacho de Dumbledore se encontro con una desagradable sorpresa -Tu??!!  
  
Continuara. 


	2. Splash

N/A: Sorry por demorarme tanto pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y lamento q el capitulo anterior fuera tan cortito, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sin latearlos mas (a los que leen esta seccion por q no todos lo hacen ¬¬') aquí les va el segundo capI  
  
2. Encuentros en la madrugada  
  
Draco: Granger??  
  
Herms: que haces aquí Malfoy?(n/a le pongo Herms para que sea mas corto y no latearme escribiendo el nombre completo, ademas: los pensamientos van a estar entre comillas y las acciones entre asteriscos)  
  
Draco: Lo mismo podria preguntarte yo  
  
Herms: Pero yo te lo pregunte primero  
  
Dumbledore: *cof cof*  
  
Herms: Lo siento sr director  
  
Dumbledore: Bueno, los he citado aquí para comunicarles que son los nuevos prefectos del colegio  
  
Herms: YIPIIEEE!!!!! (n/a por siacaso chilla de alegria asi que usen su cabecita e imaginen los ruiditos =D)  
  
Draco: Yuju *ironicamente*  
  
Dumbledore: Bien, como les decia, no hubieron prefectos en Ravenclaw ni en Hufflepuff (q porros ¬¬) y a Uds. Se les entregaran las contraseñas de sus salas comunes y la de su nueva sala comun  
  
Draco y herms: Nueva sala comun!?!?!?!?!  
  
Dumbledore: si, compartiran una nueva sala comun, pero aun asi podran visitar sus antiguas salas comunes  
  
Herms y Draco: bueno. * no muy convencidos*  
  
Dumbledore: Pues vayan a verla, la contraseña es "quimera"  
  
Draco y Herms: Ok!  
  
Ya en su sala comun.  
  
Draco: Wow! mira que biblioteca!  
  
Herms: No sabia que te gustaba leer  
  
Draco: Pues ya lo sabes  
  
Herms: Uy! Que amable  
  
Draco: anda acostumbr.  
  
Herms: Mira que baño!!!  
  
El baño era enorme, con una gran piscina (que era como una tina gigante, o bañera o como le digan), tenia miles de llaves por donde salia agua, espuma y diferentes liquidos aromatizantes  
  
Draco: "me levantare temprano para acapararle el baño, jajajajajajaja"  
  
Al otro dia.  
  
Herms: .Love me, love me, say that you love me. * Herms cantaba mientras abria y cerraba llaves y salia agua, mucha espuma y burbujas de distintos colores y tamaños, cuando estuvo listo su baño se cambio el pijama por un lindo bikini color rojo italiano y se metio de un salto al baño de espuma. Undio su cabeza y empezo a bucear, cuando saco la cabeza del agua se encontro con una escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado: Draco estaba solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.  
  
Herms: *cof cof*  
  
Draco: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Herms: Sorry.emmmmm.se te esta cayendo la...  
  
Draco: *SPLASH*  
  
Draco se habia tirado a un lado de Hermione(en la piscina) para que no se le viera nada, Hermione quedo estupefacta y a lo unico que atino fue a salir rapidamente del agua, Draco casi se muere por que creia que ella no tenia nada puesto(n/a se quedo con las ganas!! jajaja), Herms agarro la toalla y salio corriendo mientras susurraba cosas como: "esto es un sueño", "no me puede pasar a mi", etc.  
  
Draco: Por lo menos me quede con el baño ^^  
  
Sorry pero hasta ahi los dejo es q me da latita seguir, hasta la proxima y dejen muchos, muchos reviews!!!  
  
Besos  
Arladiel  
  
REVIEWS!!!!! ;) 


	3. Mi árbol

Hola a todos!!! Bien, muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron esos reviews dándome apoyo para que continuara, como no son tantos quisiera agradecer a: Karolyna Silver  
  
Eowyn 006  
  
Star Ariala  
  
PaOlA L@VE$%$@@$%^%$# MA!FOY!!!!   
  
Paola  
  
Esteffy  
  
Anna  
  
Diana  
  
Bueno, gracias a todas por escribirme esos reviews que me inspiraron para continuar esta historia, sin mas vueltas, aquí les dejo con mi fic  
  
Cap: 3  
  
Era una fría mañana de otoño, las hojas de los distintos colores otoñales caían revoloteando por los aires para caer al frío y húmedo suelo cubierto de brisa (N/A: por Dios q me puse poeta ¬¬), mientras tanto en la torre de los prefectos (N/A: ni idea si es torre, pero supongamos q es así) una chica de 16 años estaba leyendo, sentada cerca de la ventana, el libro que tenía entre sus manos y que leía muy interesadamente se titulaba "Emilia y la Dama Negra", pero un pensamiento invadió su mente y lo tuvo que dejar a un lado, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en como pudo sobrevivir a tal vergüenza, obviamente eso no lo sabía, así que sin más remedio salió a dar un paseo al lago para despejarse la mente y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta se le ocurrió una idea: llevar su croquera y sus lápices especiales para poder pintar un lindo paisaje otoñal de Hogwarts ; aunque casi nadie lo sabía, Hermione a pesar de inteligente, era muy buena para el dibujo, y tenía unos lápices especiales para gente que ya es.como decirlo.una total maestra. Hermione saco su atril, que es transportable por lo cual se dobla y es muy práctico de llevar, su caja de 200 lápices (N/A: o.Ô) y por supuesto su carboncillo y pan (de borrador =P). Mientras de dirigía con paso firme hacia el lago pensaba que podría pintar algo mas fantasioso, estaba pensando en una sirena a lo muggle de esas con piel blanca, una cara bonita y por supuesto un largo cabello que le llegue debajo de la cintura y que sea de un color distinto.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó debajo del árbol que había denominado como suyo, armó todo su taller para pintar, herms eligió ese árbol porque además de ser un árbol de cerezo muy bonito es grande y da una agradable sombra, porque aunque fuera otoño había sol y mucho.  
  
Hola!!!, lo se, lo se, es muy corto, pero no sé que mas escribir, ya que es un día miércoles y yo debería estar en el colegio, pero estoy enferma( T_T) así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo  
  
Gracias por leer y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	4. Intruso

Hola de nuevo, lamento q el capi anterior sea tan corto y espero q les guste, aquí les va:  
  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·  
  
4. Búsqueda  
  
Después de estar aproximadamente ½ hora pintando, pues era sábado y no tenia nada mas que hacer(N/A: la mayoría de los días va a ser sábado ya q me da mucha lata escribir los días de clases =P), Hermione saco la pintura del atril para sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la pintura frente a ella, pues necesitaba dar los toques finales. Cuando ya comenzó a oscurecer, Hermione se acurruco en el suelo para descansar un rato, aunque ese descanso se termino convirtiendo en una pequeña siesta.  
  
* * * * * P.O.V. Draco * * * * *  
  
.  
  
  
  
Draco sube las escaleras que dan hacia la habitación de la gryffindor, cuando abre la puerta de la habitacion un suave aroma a vainilla lo envuelve por completo, observa la habitación detenidamente y se percata de un equipo de muscia muggle con reproductor Mp3(N/A: pues como prefectos tenian ese beneficio de poder llevar cosas muggles), una pila de CDs por todo el escritorio, aunque las cosas de estudio estuvieran muy ordenadas lo demas de la habitación no tanto, tenia las paredes empapeladas con posters(N/A: como se escribe eso?!?!?!!?!? Ô.o) y como la habitación era bastante grande,tenia un rincón en el cual habian cosas.¿para cocinar? dijo metiendo el dedo en la crema de vainilla que estaba sobre el mostrador.  
  
Luego de hurguetear la habitación(N/A: que metio) su mirada se fijo sobre la cama, que encima habia un libro con las tapas forradas en cuero negro de muy buena calidad, y sobre estas estaba escrito en tintas doradas con destellos plateados "Diario de una Gryffindor"  
  
(N/A: si, si, reloj digital con alarma y lucesita ^^U)  
  
El reloj le avisaba que en 20 min. Debian comenzar la ronda de prefectos y el nisiquiera habia encontrado a Hermione, asi que miro por la ventana hacia el lagoy la vio ahí tirada en el suelo, Draco se asusto, cerro el diario, se puso la cadena, dejo el diaro en donde estaba y salio a todo correr escaleras a bajo para cruzar a toda velocidad la puerta de su sala comun.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cuando Draco llego al lado de Hermione vio que solamente estaba dormida y solto un suspiro de alivio, observo a la pintura y exclamo:  
  
Draco: que linda!  
  
Voz extraña en su cabeza: ella?  
  
Draco: si  
  
Voz extraña en su cabeza: Hermione?  
  
Draco: no!, la pintura  
  
Voz extraña en su cabeza: claro y yo soy triton  
  
Draco: a proposito, quien demonios eres y porque me preguntas eso????!!!!  
  
Voz extraña en su cabeza: para tu información niñato estupido soy tu conciencia  
  
Draco: esta bien, ahora adios!  
  
Y con su mano esfumo al hombrecillo y acto seguido ordeno las cosas de Hermione, se arrodillo a su lado y la remeció, pero de Hermione no obtuvo respuesta, e incluso después de unos cinco intentos no paso nada y como Draco no queria perder mas tiempotomo a Hermione en sus brazos, hechizo a los materiales de pintura para que lo siguieran y puso en marcha sus pasos hacia la sala comun de los prefectos.  
  
* * * * * Fin del capitulo * * * * *  
  
Hola a todos!!!!! Que les parece este capi?? Creo q esta un poco mas largo que los otros, espero que les haya gustado, pues en el dia de ayer en la noche tipo 12 pm, creo q deberia decir hoy dia bueno no importa, el caso es que tuve una inspiración repentina y empeze a escribir en un cuaderno todo lo que se me vino a la mente y he aquí mi creación  
  
Dejenme reviews!!! No les cuesta nada, solo poner, me gusto, no me gusto, lo adoro, lo odio o simplemente vete al diablo, asi que presionen ese botoncito morado que dice GO! y pongame un recadito =D  
  
kisses!!!  
  
Arladiel 


	5. viendo eso? Ôo

HOLA!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero q este capi les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, sean buenos y/o malos.  
  
Y gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews!!! Gracias a ellos tienen este new capi!!!  
  
***********  
  
CAP 5  
  
"TU???, VIENDO ESO????"  
  
Cuando llegaron dentro de la sala común de los prefectos Draco dejó suavemente a Hermione sobre el sofá de la, por decirlo así, sala, pues tenían una especie de hall en donde habían dos sillones particulares y un sofá, estos tapizados de un color negro con textura aterciopelada. También contaba con una mesita de centro muy bonita de madera muy fina.  
  
Draco intentó nuevamente despertar a Hermione zamarreándola, o sacudiéndola, como quieran, aunque esta vez si funcionó.  
  
Hermione: Qué paso??  
  
Draco: Te quedaste dormida debajo de él árbol mientras pintabas Granger ¬¬'  
  
Herms: LA RONDA!!!!  
  
Draco: No seas tonta Granger, ya es muy tarde y no pudimos hacer la ronda  
  
Herms: QUE?!?!?!  
  
Draco: Como oyes Granger, te dormiste y no pudimos salir a vigilar los pasillos  
  
Herms: *Con cara de: que plancha!!!* Ummmm.  
  
Draco: ya da igual Granger  
  
Herms: Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación a leer un poco  
  
Draco: como si me importara  
  
Herms: huush!!!! Q genio tiene *Ya había salido de la sala*  
  
Hermione subió a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y después acostarse a leer un poco, se puso su camisón de seda negro con las costuras plateadas (N/A: será pa conkistar a mi drakito??? No!! T_T), se soltó el cabello, sacó su alisador de pelo muggle ( de esas planchas), se alisó el pelo( Enserio????!!!! Wow!!!! Jajajajaja), se dejó el pelo suelto; no iba a dormirse en seguida así que no era necesario, estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando se acordó de que su mochila con los libros se le habían quedado en la sala común, como supuso que Draco ya estaba dormido o en su pieza, bajó a la sala a recuperar su mochila; cuando vio algo que la dejó realmente impactada:  
  
***** POM POM POOOOM!!!!!!  
  
se los dejo hasta ahí????  
  
Mejor no así que sigan leyendo!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Draco estaba literalmente tirado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, sin camisa (N/A: llamen a los paramédicos!!!! Inhalen, exhalen.), con unos pantalones de cuero negro q, como uds. deben suponer, se le pegaban a su cuerpo (N/A: y los paramédicos?!?! El ataque cardiaco se acerca!!!!), el pelo mojado y completamente desordenado, con algunas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, en una pose sexy y con un cigarro de. chocolate??? (N/A: Weno, por lo menos no es un fumador empedernido, no voy a hacer q a Draco le de cáncer!!!! No señor), pero lo q dejó "plop!" a Hermione fue q estaba viendo en la TV (permiso especial de Dumbledore por ser prefectos) el canal de.  
  
Herms: QUE?!!?!?! MALFOY COMO PUEDES ESTAR VIENDO ESO?!??!?!  
  
Draco: GRANGER?!?!!  
  
Herms: No idiota soy Madonna  
  
Draco: Quien???  
  
Herms: Nadie olvídalo  
  
Draco: como sea ¬¬'  
  
Herms: jajajajajajjaajajajaWWWAAAAJAJAJAAJAJJAjajajajajaa *se tira al suelo revolcándose de la risa*  
  
Draco: Ô.o q bicho te pico Granger???  
  
Herms: es q jajajajaja tu jajajaja estas jajajaja viendo jjajajajaj eso???? jajajajajajaja * ahora lloraba de la risa*  
  
Draco: *se sonroja, o sea, sus palidas mejillas se vuelven de un tono rosadito ^^U* este. yo. y. bueno. tu sabes ^^  
  
Hermes: Nops, no lo se  
  
Draco: QUE ACASO NADIE PUEDE VER BARNEY EN PAZ?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?! (N/A: q pensaban pervertid@s??? ^^)  
  
Herms: q delicado. O.o  
  
Draco: *respirando agitadamente* (N/A: ooiiggaaa!!!! Un favor para la pau: si es lees este fic, no seas una mal pensada!!!!) dejame en paz Granger  
  
Herms: Yo no tengo pq hacerte caso Malfoy!!!  
  
Draco: Si vas a hacerme caso!!!!  
  
Herms: NO!!!! NO Y NO!!!!! *le saca la lengua y se queda ahí parada en donde estaba sin moverse de ahí*  
  
Prof. Mc Gonagall: A MI SI ME VAN A HACER CASO!!! AMOS!!! A LA CAMA!!!!  
  
Draco y Herms: lo sentimos profesora! *y cada uno se va a su habitación*  
  
*****  
  
LO SE LO SE!!!! T_____T pésimo, lo siento, la imaginación me falló, espero sus reviews con tomatazos, pero por favor no sea malitos!!!! Mandenme ayuda y comentarios buenos tb, necesito consejos, se aceptan sugerencias =D  
  
Chauuuuuuss  
  
Besukis  
  
Arlaidel *miembro de la orden sirusiana*  
  



End file.
